


Happy (Chinese) New Year

by yarboyandy



Category: Green Hornet (TV), Green Hornet - All Media Types
Genre: Airport Kisses, Chinese New Year, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Idiot Britt, M/M, a very tired (but supportive) lenore, bad at social ques kato, bisexual britt reid, gay kato, just guys bein dudes!!!, not stated but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Kato plans on returning home to see his family for the new year. Britt, who is in love with Kato, thinks he is going away for the entire year. He races to tell Kato his feelings before it’s too late.





	Happy (Chinese) New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all :) i’m back!! With a hornet fic!! 
> 
> Had fun writing this on and off, school is hard :( I deleted the last fic cuz I didn’t like it very much. My next two ideas are multiple chapters, so lets see if I get around to it.
> 
> Also: Kato is a Japanese name and character within comics, but in film/movie he is typically Chinese or in the more rare case, Korean. I wrote him as Chinese due to Bruce Lee being and playing Kato as a chinese man. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) also, please tell me if I messed up anywhere!! Say ur thoughts in the comments!

Britt came upon the decision that being in love with Kato was completely fine.

They lived together, Kato made him breakfast, packed his lunch, and had dinner ready when he got home. They’d sit in the living room at night as Britt watched the evening news and Kato read a book, their cat (Britt decided it was now a shared cat, seeing Kato took care of it most of the time) being the only border between them. It was normal for a man to have deeper feelings for the person he spent most of his time with.

Well that, and the fact Kato was incredibly handsome. Britt could get lost in those man's eyes as he explained most likely important mission details, which prompted kato to snap his fingers a few times and tell Britt to listen so he won’t have to get his ass saved by Kato again. Not that he minded or anything of course, he found being a damsel in distress to be quite romantic.

Kato bursting into the room, taking down all the enemies and gangsters with fluid- almost dancing like motions. Britts air would catch in his throat as Kato brushed his hands, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Britt was glad that his head and mask managed to cover his reddening face when Kato asked if he was okay. It was all very exhilarating. 

He then later had to hide his grin with his masked hand as Kato scolded him while driving home. If he was really angry, parts of it would be chinese. Britt didn’t say anything of course, A) because he knew interrupting Kato would result in his windpipe being ripped out, and B) because he just liked when Kato would talk, His fast paced way of talking rolled of his tongue with ease, and was calming (when he wasn’t scolding Britt of course). Britt decided that if they ever had kids, Kato would be the one to read them bedtime stories. Britt knew Kato enjoyed these scoldings too, as Britt would begin to notice them passing the same mailbox or funny shaped rock a few times. He wondered on several occasions if kissing Kato would shut him up and get him to drive home.

By all accounts, he even considered them a married couple at that point, they performed like one anyways. Minus the romantic part. Casey often would joke about their relationship, asking Britt “what the wife has cooked for tonight”, or if “he’s grabbing flowers before heading home” after hearing about (another) scolding. Britt had also pondered this idea, but came to the conclusion that Kato might find that weird. He would much rather prefer a nice candle. That, and the fact Kato would have found Britt’s feelings weird.

Kato wasn’t a girl, he wasn’t Britt’s wife- or husband. Britt wasn’t sure on the title exactly. Kato was Britt’s Butler bodyguard mechanic (The title kept growing. Ninja used to be on that list, Kato asked Britt to stop telling people at the office he was ninja, it was apparently scaring people.), he knew how to make mac and cheese the way Britt liked, and saved his ass every day of the night. But he wasn’t Britt’s romantic partner. There was nothing to prove he felt otherwise. Not wanting to ruin the relationship, Britt to kept the feelings to himself. 

Casey, of course, thought otherwise.

“I think it’s sweet.” She said one day over lunch. “You should tell him, Kato loves you too.”

The sentinel had returned from the holiday break, meaning the office was a bit slower than usual. Mike had yet to start up about the Green Hornet that day, and no reports had come in for smaller stories. It was only two in the afternoon at that point, and it seemed everyone had given up on working. Britt and Lenore decided to go out for lunch instead.

“But not in that way.” Britt pointed out, adding creamer into his coffee. “I love him like I love girls, he loves me like a friend.”

“So you still like girls?” Casey asked, eating the last of her fries. “Or are you a homosexual?”

“No, I think I’m bisexual-I think that's what it’s called. Read a few pamphlets on it.” Britt said “I like both, or whatever else. But I like Kato mostly.”

“Ah.” Lenore nodded in understanding “makes sense, I still think you should tell him.”

“I want to, but…” Britt trailed off, still swirling his spoon in his coffee mug. “What if he finds it disgusting? Would he leave? Tell everyone? What about hornet? What happens to that?”

A million questions buzzed in his head, each with an unsavory answer.

“Calm down, You’re overthinking it.” Casey reassured him. “Kato would never turn his back on you, all you have to do is be open and honest. Talk about your feelings with him, just be blunt.”

Britt fell silent. Feelings was a touchy subject, not one an employee has with his boss. It was hard to, seeing as they were from wildly different backgrounds. Kato was willing to listen to Britt’s problems, but he seemed to hesitate on his own. Not emotionless per say, but he was not exactly one to tell Britt his exact feelings, it was only when they were behind the mask did Kato express some deeper feelings.

“I’ve never woo’d someone by talking about _feelings before_ ” Britt rubbed his face. “It’s usually the looks that get them.”

“But Kato knows who you really are.” Casey waved her fork around. “He knows you hide behind two masks.”

He knew who Britt was alright, a man who ate mac n’ cheese most nights of the week, and remember basic math off the top of his head (he still didn’t know seven time 8 right off the bat, Kato said that was a little terrifying.). Kato didn’t know Britt Reid, the pretty boy publisher of the Sentinel; he knew Britt, a sappy, impulsive, and clumsy man who’d trip over his own shoe laces if he got wind of a new case. 

“Okay, yes, while that is true, Kato isn’t exactly the best at ques.” Britt ripped another sugar packet into his coffee. “He’s one to keep to himself.”

Kato, while very intelligent, was very oblivious to social cues and emotions. That's why Hornets unnamed accomplice was largely Bite, not bark. He was rather untrusting and cold to strangers (the reason why Axford doesn’t come around to the house very often, but Britt wasn’t complaining), and opted to save his energy to those close to him. Kato was very silently judgemental, and probably wasn’t the best shoulder to go cry on. Trying to hint at the idea of a relationship would fly right over his head, but being upfront with it would result in him giving a puzzled look and walking back to whatever he was working on.

If talking about his feelings or flirting didn’t work, Britt was really gonna struggle finding a way to tell Kato. 

“Do you think Kato would get the memo if I gave him a box of chocolates?” Britt asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “It skips all the hard parts.”

Casey grimaced. That probably meant no.

———

Britt returned home later that evening, still racking his brain for ways to tell Kato. Casey said a box of chocolates wasn’t enough, and that he should step outside his comfort zone. 

“Women like grand gestures” she had said. Britt reminded her Kato wasn’t a women. Again. Also the fact that Kato was so simple that giving him a candle would please him, rendering a grand gesture a bit zealous. Britt then considered swapping the chocolates idea for a candle.

For the first time ever, he was utterly lost in the field of love. He was head over heels for someone and didn’t know what to do. How do you make a smart man like Kato to fall for a guy like Britt? Maybe it wasn’t too late to turn back around into his car and eat at a McDonalds for dinner, telling Kato he got held up at the office. Maybe he could consider this a midlife crisis and take a year long excursion to Hawaii, or maybe he could just get himself killed as Hornet tonight and forget all his worries. Okay, maybe the last one was a bit drastic, but still.

Britt was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it took him a few minutes to notice that the house was surprisingly silent. 

The kitchen was empty, the radio that usually had either Jazz music or the Chinese radio channel playing was tuned down to a hum, unlike the typical volume that Kato played it at. The stove had a pot with a lid at an angle, the heat turned all the way down to a low, blue flame. The Cat, named Doggie, was curled up on the arm chair, snoring. Kato was nowhere in sight.

“Huh.” Britt mumbled. “Strange.”

He looked to the doorway, Kato’s shoes where still there. The shower wasn’t on, and nothing pointed at Kato being in the garage. Britt knew He was smart enough not to leave a pot boiling on the stove like that.

Britt walked through the livingroom and down the hall to Kato’s room. He knocked, receiving no answer.

“Weird.” He whispered, confused. His ears picked up the sound of a voice coming from the office.

Walking closer to the open room office, he saw Kato with his back to the doorway. He held the phone up to his ear talking into it in Chinese, he fidgeted with the cord in the other. 

Britt listened carefully, trying to pick up on Kato’s feelings through the tone on his voice. At first, he sounded monotone, waiting before saying a few words. There was a pause, and he suddenly began to sound stressed and frustrated, leading him to talk longer than before. There was another pause, Britt noticed him jot something down on a notepad next to him and sighing. In a more hushed and calm tone, Kato finished up his conversation, rubbing his temples. Returning the phone to the receiver, he continued to write on the note pad.

Britt waited awkwardly for a full minute.

“Hey Kato.” He finally said, Kato looked up in surprise. “I just got home, and didn’t see you in the living room, is everything...good?”

“Oh, sorry about that.” Kato apologized, putting the pen down. “Yes, Just wrapping up a phone conversation.”

“Jimmy?” Britt questioned.

“No, just relatives.” Kato failed to elaborate.

“You have relatives here?”

“No, back at my hometown in China.”

Britt was slightly surprised, he didn’t even know Kato still had family, let alone one that he kept in touch with. He was always under the assumption that Kato lost touch during the war, that or he simply never had one to begin with. He then wondered how long Kato had communicated with them, the phone bill clearly reflected that it was minimal at best. The more likely route taken was writing letters. Even then, Britt never saw a letter in chinese come through, he wondered if that would even be delivered.

“Do you want dinner now?” Kato’s question snapped him back to his senses, Britt opened his mouth to ask something, but closed it.

“Sure, it smells good.” 

He began to think taking Lenore’s advice would be a good idea.

——-

“I didn’t know you had family in China.” Britt, now the Hornet, said from the back of the Black Beauty. Kato’s eyes flickered in the front mirror.

The two had gotten a call from Frank, telling them about a drug ring that had popped up. It was small, nothing too much to worry about. Britt was gitty to see Kato fight though.

“They wouldn’t be anywhere else.” He replied, nonchalantly. 

“How many people are in your family? Have they considered moving over here?”

Kato lulled, Britt Waited patiently. Something he only could do for Kato.

“Just my parents, they are old. It’s too much of a hassle to move here and learn an entirely different language. Prefer to stay in China.”

Married couples tried to give advice, he knew that to be true. Kato always gave him good advice on fighting and training, and he knew Axford often seeked writing advice from his wife.

“Wouldn’t it be nice for them to be closer though? So they could visit?” Britt asked, watching Kato ponder the question for a moment.

“I suppose.” He nodded. “Like I said, they are older, so It would be nice to see them before they pass.”

Britt hummed in understanding. It wasn’t the first time Kato had talked about his feelings, but it was a rare occasion he went into such detail. 

“Do you have any other family?” Kato asked. “Besides your father I mean.”

“Well, my uncle John never had kids, he lived with his Native American friend- Possibly passed, he’s very old at this point. My mom didn’t have any siblings. So, Not really.” Britt said, Kato’s eyes turned to a look of sympathy. Not out of character, but Britt liked it. “But I have friends. I have Casey, Hell, Mike, and I have…” Britt paused, his face beginning to feel hot. Employers usually don’t call their employees friends, even the ones they’re in love with.

“Me?” Kato finished for him.

“Yea.” Britt nodded. “I have you.”

The two fell silent again, Britt felt his heart beat so loud that maybe even Kato could hear it.

“They called for a reason though.” Kato broke the silence. “They want me...to visit. To go back to China.” “Temporally of course.” He tacked on.

“Oh.” Britt blinked. “What did you say?”

“I couldn’t exactly say yes.” Kato explained, waving his hand. “Between working for you and the Green Hornet, it would be impossible.”

Britt understood what Kato was saying. Britt was holding him back. Not on bitterly of course, just in his signature Kato way. He couldn’t exactly block a chunk of time to visit China. The process was complicated, and the short visit wouldn’t exactly be ideal. 

“You miss your parents though.” Britt said. “You said you wanted to see them before they passed.”

“Well...yes.” Kato nodded. “But it’s just...hard.”

“I’d be perfectly fine with you taking a break if that's what you’d want.” This town has a component police force, Your friend Jimmy is always looking for work. You’ve worked practically non-stop for three years.” Britt said. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you back, ‘cause I’m not trying to. I want you to be happy, I love you Kato and-“

Britt stopped. Kato was silent, his eyes flickered from the road, to the mirror, and back to the road again. Britt couldn’t exactly figure out how Kato felt about that last part.

“I’m just-I’m scared to go back.” Kato admitted. Britt breathed out his nose, did Kato not hear that last part? “I miss my parents and friends, but I feel safe here with you and everyone else. Everything changed, I changed. what if it’s too much?”

 

They were silent again. Britt felt like his heart would burn out for how fast it was beating. Kato felt safe with him. He felt safe here. Married couples were supposed to feel safe with each other.

“You’re always telling me to face my fears.” Britt pointed out after the pause. “I think it’s important. For closure and all.”

“Hm” kato hummed. “So you’re telling me to take a break and face my fears?”

“Well….yes.” Britt nodded. “Wouldn’t be much of a partnership if I didn’t support my friend.”

“I’ll call them back then.” Kato said, Britt gave a weak smile. “And Britt?”

“Yea?”

“I uh...love you too.”

Britt knew that wasn’t the same way he loved Kato, but it was good enough for now. Married couples told each other they loved each other, so did friends. Britt felt a warm feeling in his chest the rest of the night. Kato couldn’t, and didn’t want to, hide from Britt forever.

——

The next day continued on as normal, Kato had already began organizing all the necessary information for his trip. Britt was ready to take a vacation from being hornet for once, even if he was a little upset it would be without Kato. Most married couples go on romantic vacations, it was pretty common actually, Axford had taken one a month prior. 

Kato had plenty of anxiety the next day leading up to his trip though.

“Promise me you won’t go out as Hornet while I’m gone?” Kato asked, wearily. “It’s not too late for me to cancel my ticket.”

“Worried about me huh?” Britt smiled, Kato turned away, either to hide a scowl or smile. “I promise, Kato.”

Britt was too scared to drive the black beauty as is, knowing Kato would gut him if he even got a dent in her. But he knew Kato was asking for his safety, not the cars, which felt nice. “Promise me you’ll come back in one piece too?”

 

“It’s China Britt.” Kato scoffed. “The only thing ripping me apart is my parents trying to marry me off.”

Britt smirked, knowing there was no way his parents could marry him off during that short of a visit. Kato was too stubborn, It would probably take his parents a good four years to get him to trust whatever girl they threw his way.

“How long is the visit anyways?” Britt asked. “Doggie and I have separation anxiety y’know.”

“Not too long.” Kato said. “I’ll return a few days after New Years.”

“Ah-” 

Britt had to do a double take. New Years? He flicked his head over to the calendar. It was January 15th! Meaning Kato planned on leaving him almost an entire year! That would give Kato’s plenty of time to trust and get married, leaving Britt alone and heart broken for the rest of his life, being the Green Hornet alone while crying into a glass of wine every night. Wait, Kato said no Hornet. So it looked as if Britt would just be drinking wine alone every night. This was all happening too fast, he saw his terrible fate rollout in front of him. Britt had to look up the signs of a heart attack, because it felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest.

“You’ll be fine though, Jimmy is a good guy. He expressed excitement about this.”

Jimmy wasn’t Kato. He didn’t know Gung Fu, he probably didn’t know how to make Mac and Cheese the way kato did (Who knew Half and Half went better with the boxed mac and Cheese?) and he wasn’t nearly as handsome.

“Also, can we talk about last night?” Kato asked, Britt didn’t look up.

“Actually, Casey called me over for drinks.” Britt said curtly, trying not to let his voice crack. “I’ll be back in a few, maybe we can talk about it then.”

\------

“Until New Years? Really?” Casey gasped, pouring Britt his second glass of wine (He had only been there a few minutes) “Christ, he should have just handed you divorce papers.”

“I took your advice and everything!” Britt said, upset. “All that did was get him to move back to China!”

“So he rejected you?” Casey asked, her face scrunching to one of sympathy. “Did he even sugar coat it?”

Kato didn’t put walls up to Casey like he did others. When they first met, Kato offered a warm smile and talked with her. That was more than he had given anyone up to that point.

“Well...no. I didn’t exactly tell him I loved him. Well- I did but I don’t think he took it like that. But the walls actually went down.” Britt explained. “I did more or less talked him into visiting China.”

“You….fired him?” Casey tilted her head, confused. “That’s an interesting way to tell someone you love them.”

“No, His parents called and asked him to visit. I assumed it’d just be a vacation.” 

“Well, China is a whole sea away.” Casey shrugged. “You pay him enough for an extended visit.”

“Well I give him a raise each time he saves my ass.” Britt sipped his drink. Casey smiled.

“All I’m saying is that you gave me bad advice, I should have just gotten him a candle.”

“How is this MY fault?!” Casey said, sounding offended. “You came to me for advice, I gave you the most basic kind!”

“We talked! Now he’s leaving me!” Britt snapped back. 

“Well talk more!” Casey crossed her arms. “Christ, you think talking to him once will get the message across? This is Kato we’re talking about, he’s a Guy. you could smack him over the head and he still wouldn’t understand. When I meant be blunt, I meant it. Go up and kiss him, maybe then he’ll get it.”

Britt was quiet as he swirled his wine in his glass. Casey sipped her glass.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t blame you.” Britt leaned back into the soft couch and sighed. “It’s just...frustrating. I want to be with him so bad, I love him so much. But I’m about to lose him.”

“A year isn’t forever Britt.”

“A week without him feel like an eternity.” 

“Alright Shakespeare, calm down.” Casey rolled her eyes. “Stop reciting this to me, you only have a few hours left before he leaves. I suggest you save those words for him.” 

“So I need to go home and tell him that? That I want to be with him forever?”

“YES!” Casey threw her arms up dramatically. “I’ve been saying that ALL week!”

“But-“

“There is no But!” Casey pointed out. “He talked to you about his parents, he took your advice, and has supported you! I don’t care what he says or what walls he puts up, he loves the hell out of you. You can’t let him protect himself from something that keeps him safe.”

“You’re right” Britt stood up, placing the glass back down on the table. “Thanks again Casey.”

“Just send me a wedding invitation.” She waved her arm as Britt made his way out the door.

Britt had to watch his speed as he raced home, he was going to go home and talk about feelings, about last night. Spill his guts, tell Kato how he feels. He was going to be blunt, and maybe kiss him. His mind did wander a bit further to the idea of a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom, but his mind was moving too fast to linger on it.

Britt barely made time to park straight before stumbling back into the house, catching Kato, who was on the couch with Doggie reading a book, by surprise.

“You’re home early.” Kato greeted. “How was Ms.Case?”

“I wanna talk.” Britt licked his lower lip. “About like….your trip. About us.”

Britt wasn’t even looking into Kato’s eyes, but he felt the other man's eyes drill hole in the side of his face. Britt wanted more than anything to just sum up all his feelings with a passionate kiss, like the ones on TV. 

“What's wrong?” Kato asked, closing his book and standing up.“ls this about last night?”

“No...it’s just…” Britts eyes still failed to meet Katos. He stared at the floor and his shoes, trying to figure out if any of his grand romantic ideas even made sense. “Are you going to miss me? In China?”

Kato scoffed, like that question was a joke. Britt felt his throat go dry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep busy with my family. You know how crazy China gets around this time” Kato patted his shoulder. “Will you be lonely?”

“It’ll just be different around here I guess.” Britt shrugged, trying to act casual. “I won’t be able to kill time by being the Hornet.”

“What will you do without your housewife?” Kato smiled, making a pass at Britts arm. Britt’s hand twitched. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

A cold feeling filled Britts chest. Kato was just joking. Britt knew he was just joking, the walls were just down, he could no longer convince himself there was existing romance.

“Yeah.” Britt pursed his lips. “But I think it’ll feel longer for me.” 

That sounded like what he said to Casey before. Kato still didn’t get it. Britt was starting to think he would never.

“Hey, You’ll have Casey, Jimmy, and Doggie.” Kato reassured him “I’ll bring you back a toy, alright?”

“Yeah...yeah. I just worry too much.” Britt chuckled nervously. “But you’ll think of me?”

“In Asia there’s lots of bees. Whenever I see it, I’ll think of you.” Kato smiled, his hand moved down to Britt’s. Britt dared to pull back, but accepted. “Just play some jazz music, it’ll feel like I’m there.”

Britt looked into Kato’s eyes, warm and accepting, a rare sight, one Britt had longed for. Britt sucked a breath in, trying to find the right words, to gather the courage to kiss him.

“About last night-“ kato started. “Did you really mean-“

“Kato?” Britt interrupted, returning his gaze back to the wall.

“Yes?” Kato seemed to lean in closer.

“I...I think you should head to bed. It’s getting late and you have an early flight.”

It was too late for last night, a relationship, for romance. It felt like he was signing divorce papers. It all felt wrong, he could just tell Kato to stay, ask him back after a few weeks saying there had been a gang war. There were so many ways to stop this from happening, but he knew he couldn’t. Kato was his own man, not Britt’s husband or wife. Kato was Kato Hayashi, not Kato Reid. He would never be.

“Oh, I uh, supposed your right.” Kato’s face twitched, he was reluctant to pull away it seemed. “I’ll be gone before you wake up. I called a cab, so don’t worry about having to get the car at the airport. Don’t forget to change Doggies litter box and to feed him three times a day.”

“Three?”

“He lives a very luxurious life style.”

“Ah.”

They fell silent again, Britt fidgeted with his hands. Kato ran his tongue across his top lip.

“Well, good night.” Kato nodded, turning to the door. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Sounds good.” Britt gave a weak smile. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Britt.” 

It sounded real, but Britt knew it was behind a muffled wall.

He stood in the doorway for a second, as if he was waiting for something. Britt tucked his hands in his pockets. Kato flexed his fingers, hesitating. Britt could tell there was something trying to bubble to the surface.

“I’ll call you when I land.” Kato said, Britt nodded, his throat dry.

Britt’s ringer felt cold, like his made up wedding ring had been ripped off his finger and flicked into the darkness.

________

Britt didn’t get to sleep that night. He heard Kato leave in the morning, it was mostly quiet, aside from the sound of Doggie mewing in anguish, as Kato left him alone in the bed. Part of Britt wished he was in that bed with Kato, but the other half told him to let it go. 

He stood up from the bed, placing his ear against the bedroom door, listening as Kato gathered his belongings. At any moment he could have jumped out and done something, but his legs felt numb. 

He listened as Kato opened and closed the front door. Britt bit his lower lip hard as his vision began to water. No nights riding around in the black beauty beating up bad guys, no more waking up to the smell of french roasted coffee and soft jazz, no more of Kato holding him dangerously close after saving him or patching any cuts up. Kato was going to go to China, fall in love, and never come back. Britt would be just a passing memory.

Britt sat on the floor for a while, he wasn’t exactly sure how long. It felt stupid, being so hung up on a another man. He could have done something about it last week, yesterday, last night, or ten minutes ago. It was too late when he told Kato to go to China, he missed the boat. Or plane. Whatever Kato was taking. It had simply been too late. 

“Or has it.” Britt muttered to himself, doing the calculations in his head. 

It was currently five thirteen in the morning, Kato’s plane was at six thirty. A ride to the airport was only twenty minutes- fifteen if he hit all the green lights. He still had time, he just had to use it right.

With that, Britt shoved his legs into the first pair of pants he found, not sure if he needed a belt or not. He ripped a button up shirt from the closet and scurried to shove the small buttons between the holes. His feet dawned mismatched socks and his tennis shoes, not the outfit he thought he’d wear while admitting his love to Kato.

Britt flew out the door, ignoring Doggie’s angry meows for his breakfast. He stopped himself from grabbing the keys to the Black Beauty, and opted for his father's old Nascar car. 

Thankfully, to his luck, not many cars were on the road that early in the morning. His foot was perfectly content on pressing the gas pedal to the car's floor, feeling the hum of the motor under his seat.

Britt was bursting with love and worry. He wasn’t going to be too late, he couldn’t be. He was going to stop damn plane with his bare hands if he had to. Kato would be so swooned that he would tear that boarding pass right at the gate, and stay with Britt forever.

Britt skidded into the parking lot, copying the same trick Kato used when he had to slow the Black Beauty fast, doing a wide turn and making her loose all momentum. It was definitely very unnecessary now, but added a needed flare to the whole ordeal at hand. Britt was fast to throw a few dimes and pennies at the valet worker, alongside his keys before booking it into the airport.

It was early, too early for people to be there. He stood awkwardly in the lobby next to the baggage claim, looking around for any sign of where to go. 

“Sir?” A feminine voice called out. “Do you need help?”

“Yes!” Britt spun to see the ticket women. “Where are the waiting gates located?”

“Up the escalators and a straight shot from the left.” The woman explained. “Are you waiting for someone to arrive?”

“No.” Britt shook his head. “I just need the gate number for the plane going to China.”

“4A-“ the woman began, but Britt had already torn his way up the escalator.

Britt had a tail of fire behind him, turning his head to find 4A. He had been in this airport a million times, why did it turn into a maze all the sudden? It was just a straight shot, but the hall seemed to stretch endlessly. 

This was stupid, idiotic. He had time to do this before, why did he decide to step away last night? Kato was right there, Britt was hyped up. He wished Kato was there to scold him for procrastinating.

Speaking up, Britt skidded to a halt. His blind running brought him to the right place. He saw Kato, sitting in a chair against the wall, his legs crossed as he read a book. It had been a while since Britt saw him in anything other than his simple white suit, instead Kato now had on a plain striped button up and slacks. 

“Kato.” Britt breathed out, he just then noticed how out of breath he was. 

“Britt?” Kato stood up and put his book down. “What are you-“

Standing up had been pointless, as Britt was quick to close the distance between them and almost tackle hug the poor man back into the chair.

“Hey whoa-“ Kato said, slightly surprised. “What’s gotten into you? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” Britt pulled apart from Kato, keeping his hands firm on his shoulders. “I tried to let it go and move on, but the idea of you leaving me for an entire year is just...too much.”

“Wai-“

“I never realized how much I valued our relationship until recently, you make me happy from the second I get up to the second I go to bed. You’re my best friend, And I did mean it when I said I loved you- it meant more than that. I want to spend everyday with you, I want to be like a married couple. You going away for a year would feel like a century to me. I-“ Britt paused, looking down at his feet, his face felt tight. “Oh Kato, please stay! I’m in love with you!”

Britt dramatically threw his arms around the smaller man, pulling him back into a tight hug. He buried his head into Kato’s neck.

But the weird movement Kato began to do after a few moments confused Britt. He pulled away from the hug, only to see something that completely surprised him. Kato was laughing!

“Britt, you thought I was going away for an entire year?” He shook his head. “I’ll be back in two and a half weeks! Where on earth did you get such a silly idea?”

Britt felt all the color drain from his face, and come back up as a bright tomato red.

“But….you said after new years.” He stuttered. “I assumed you’d be returning in January of next year.”

“Oh Britt.” Kato smacked the top of his head, trying to contain his laughter. “I meant Chinese New Year, meaning I’ll be back in Mid February, Chinese new year ends on February 8th.”

Britt was now beet red. How could he forget? Kato always reminded him about the new year around this time. They would light firecrackers and leave bibes in the kitchen as Kato called it. Hell, the green hornet had been to Chinatown in the last week, as decoration had been put up around town. Hell, a few nods to the Hornet himself went up, having pictures of his car up for that year's zodiac sign, the horse.

“So you won’t go to China and get married?” Britt asked.

“Of course not, remember what I said in the car? I feel safe here with you.”

 

“I see.” Britt licked his lips, not sure what to say. He pulled away and awkwardly placed his hands at his side. “Well, I’m glad everything this out in the open now. Um, have fun in China.”

Britt was embarrassed, now he was sure Kato would never come back. Who would after your boss admitted his deep feelings?

“Wait.” Kato pulled Britt back by the back of his shirt collar. “You didn’t let me say my piece, nor did you let me speak about the night in the car.”

Oh god, here it comes. A famous Kato scolding. This one was going to be rough, seeing this would be their last interaction before Kato was off to China, giving him a chance to let all his frustrations and pent of feeling out. Britt braced himself for the worst, and made a mental note to stop by the store for liquor after this.

“It’s more of a western thing but, seeing the time limit…” Kato planted his hands around Britt and hiked himself up onto his toes. “I think this will get the message across faster.”

Kato pushed his lips against Britts, it was soft, despite the slight firm pressure he used. Britt, while stunned, recovered quickly and kissed back, moving his hand up to cup Kato’s face. This was everything Britt wanted, it didn’t feel wrong, it didn’t feel dirty. He could stand there all morning in that kiss, knowing he’s want nothing more in the world up until then.

“I guess I should have done that from the start.” Britt smiled, looking into Kato’s eyes. “Or at least listen to Casey.”

“I don’t think she’s ever been wrong.”

“What does this mean for our dynamic?” Britt asked, resting his own hands on Kato’s side. “As much as I love the mysterious side of you...I want to know more about you.”

“We’ll work on it.” Kato nodded. “Just start listening better, or I will stay in China for a year.”

“You know it.” Britt smiled, his face still beet red. He pulled Kato back into a hug, practically melting into the man. “I’m gonna miss you though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kato said, returning the hug. “Don’t get too soft on me now.”

“Soft? Me?” Britt acted surprised. “I’m the green hornet, I’m hardcore!”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Kato rolled his eyes.

“Gate 4A now boarding” the loud speaker rang out. Britt saw a small frown form on Kato’s face.

“Thats me.” Kato said, pulling away and picking his bag up. “Remember, be good, feed doggie, and no nightly outings.”

“Only if you give me a kiss for the road.” Britt smirked.

Kato once again rolled his eyes as he pulled Britt back in for another kiss. This one was shorter, but just as passionate as the previous.

“I’ll see you in two weeks. Or a year. Depending on how everything goes.” Kato said, walking over to the gate.

“Don’t even go there.” Britt threw his hands up. “Just have a good time and be home quickly.” 

“Will do.” Kato saluted. Britt Saluted back. “Happy Chinese new year Britt.”

He watched as Kato disappeared into the Planes tunnel. He returned his gaze back to the glass wall that looked over the runway. He watched as Kato’s plane took off into the sky, fading into the rising sun.

“Happy Chinese New Year to you too Kato.” Britt smiled weakly, the warm feeling still lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback in the comics, more batman to come!
> 
> My next fic will probably be a batman/hornet cross over, or a batman and Robin origin au story :)


End file.
